halloween
by superpennyable
Summary: this halloween, john cena gets to pick the movie. will the guys regret it? and are the wreslers going to get on the undertaker's last nerves? rated k for 1 curse word


Authors note: working on _about me and my musi _and have school. So until then, I'm doing this to let everyone know I'm not dead. Just busy.

Ps. Undertaker, and the rest of wwe is not owned by me.

"You picked the movie last time" undertaker said. It has been 3 months and school just started. That means less ideas and less time seeing Destiny. With that being said, he was _bored._ He had nothing to do but look after the other wrestlers, who was getting on his last nerves. Especially Jeff.

"Awww! Come on, please!" Jeff Hardy said with the cutest puppy dog eyes. He was supposed to be here for 1 day (mostly because he was with TNA, and Destiny doesn't like TNA. At _**all.**_) But since he did used to be with WWE, and he really hated TNA because of their sucky storylines, he got to stay.

"Fine, you get to pick. Just leave me alone." Undertaker said with a roll of his eyes and a huff. He usually wasn't like this, but he didn't get any sleep last night. And he's like if you wake up a grumpy beast. You'll get knocked out.

"YAY! I pick…" "Pick a scary movie!"

An annoying voice came from the back of the house. _Oh great. Just what I need. Another annoying guy. _Undertaker thought.

The Miz came out with Shadow and John cena, both wearing ear plugs. Miz was loud enough to make you deaf. Undertaker learned that the hard way. Now he can't hear for a week in his left ear.

"A scary movie?" John said with a hint of fear in his voice. Only undertaker and Miz knows that john is afraid of scary movies ever since he watched chucky. Poor guy had nightmares for weeks.

"No, we're watching barney. What do you think?!" Miz said with sarcasm and annoyed. "Unless you're scared." He said making it a challenge. He knew john wouldn't back away from a challenge.

"No I'm not! In fact I'll pick the movie. "John suddenly realized what he said because of 2 things. 1. When he said he picked the movie, he felt sick. And 2. He saw the disappointment in Jeff's face. "Sorry Jeff. You can pick it next time."

"Ok. So what movie are you going to pick?"

"I choose… let it be a surprise." "Just don't pick a sucky one!" undertaker said as he was getting the popcorn.

When Jeff turned on the TV however, all of the guys heard this: "It's Pooh! It's Pooh! Pooh gets the honey…." The sound suddenly went mute and all the guys turned around to see a blushing Jeff hardy. "What the hell was that?" Miz said while laughing out loud. So was the other guys.

"I was bored, ok? I couldn't find anything else on." "Stop giving Jeff a hard time." Undertaker said while walking with a big bowl of popcorn. "Besides, aren't we suppose to see what john picked?" suddenly all eyes were on john as he got up and took out the Winnie the pooh DVD (which made Jeff throw a pillow at Miz because he was laughing and wouldn't shut up.) And put in the movie he wanted.

"Wow! Apollo 18. At least someone has a nice taste in movies." The Miz said which earned him another pillow being tossed at by Jeff. Only this time, he dodged it, and it hit undertaker instead.

"Can we just get on with the movie? And stop throwing pillows, Jeff!" undertaker said calmly. He tossed the pillow on the floor as the movie began. "Is this a documentary? Because it looks like it, and it's going to be boring!"

3 hours later…

Destiny comes home from party city, finally after looking around for the perfect costume for her friend. She wanted to get her something scary, which they both like. And she wanted to see how scary it was. So she decided to put it on for the guys. If it scared them, then it was _really_ scary.

She opened the door exicted, but when she opened it, she nearly screamed. Popcorn was everywhere. On the floor, in the couch, even on the fans (which she don't want to know how it got there) the floor was sticky. She was fuming mad, at first however. When she looked at the TV screen she saw the words Apollo 18. And on the couch huddled in a blanket were Jeff, Miz, john, and undertaker. Now she understands. She was even spooked out by the movie. So she had an idea.

She slowly went up behind the couch and with one and she quickly pulled the blanket from them. When they saw her, they screamed and tackled her to the ground and pulled the mask off to reveal…

"Destiny? That was you?" undertaker said as they all got off and helped her up. "Yes that was me! But I guessed that wasn't a good idea. I was trying to see if would scare people. I guess it did." "But why would you try and scare us" "because I was trying it for a friend. And the second thing, who made this mess?!" "Jeff did it" all of them said without a hesitation.

"So, you like it?" destiny said. Her friend's costume was the astronaut from the movie with the moon creature on her face. "Looks real. Gives me the creeps." Undertaker said and all of them shivered.

"so you want to see the movie again?" "NO!"


End file.
